


it’s quiet here

by ConfusedSaltyKitKat



Category: South Park
Genre: Short Story, literally just me sorta projecting onto characters, the major death is just kenny so don’t worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:40:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25756759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConfusedSaltyKitKat/pseuds/ConfusedSaltyKitKat
Summary: Kenny loves nature. He hates dying, though. But today, he’s fine with it.Wrote this so I could practice on stories that aren’t heavy with dialogue.Stole the title from a song. Don’t remember what song, unfortunately.
Kudos: 14





	it’s quiet here

He’s lying in the cold, damp grass, watching the sky as his friends walk away. His arms are stretched out on the ground and he’s at peace for a moment.  
And he thinks, _At least this death isn’t as bad as the others._

He’s bleeding out, having been stabbed in the stomach. But he can’t feel it right now. He can’t feel anything other than a slight buzzing and an oddly comforting sensation that tries to pull him into the lull of sleep and death. _Not yet_ , he thinks, or says aloud, he can’t tell anymore. _I’d like to watch the sunset a little longer._

Death complies with his wish. They sit down on the grass next to him, eerie dark cloak flowing despite there not being any wind or breeze. 

Sometimes, Kenny wishes he could just stay dead. Wished that he didn’t have to go through this crap. That he could just close his eyes and keep them closed. But sometimes, being alive? Being able to see and experience things? It was worth it, just a little.

And so he smiles as he bleeds, as the sun continues on its journey to hide below the ground, as the stars become more and more visible with every passing minute. Because, even if life was incredibly unfair and the universe wanted to wipe him off of the face of the earth, he still got to see this. The wonderful peach-colored sky that faded to a plum-ish purple and then navy blue. The way the sun shone, casting a golden glow onto the grass and the trees and the flowers around him. 

Even if life sucked for Kenneth McCormick, he still found nature absolutely beautiful. Maybe that was why he’d taken up art. So he could replicate the sights he’d seen onto paper, and be able to take them with him wherever he went. 

Oh, his sketchbook was lying next to him. He shifted and pushed it away, so that it wouldn’t get soaked with his blood. He didn’t want that. 

After the sun completely disappeared, Death looked down at him. Kenny smiled, hearing the unspoken question, and nodded. _I’m ready now._

And so Death reaches down, and pulls Kenny’s soul from his body. They guide him back to the afterlife once more. Kenneth doesn’t mind this part, not as much as he usually would. Because he’d gotten to witness one of the few things he loved about being alive this time.


End file.
